Darkness Rises (BTB)
Darkness Rises is the first episode of BakuTrix. Plot A boy is at the park, waiting. "When is that kid even gonna show up?" The boy asked himself, clenching his fists. Then, someone on a bike cycles into the area, then gets off his bike. "Finally!" the boy shouted in relief. "Ohai, Ren. You wanted to battle? Oh, I had no idea!" said the boy on the bike to Ren, with sarcasm. "Stop your stalling, and let's brawl, David!" yelled Ren. David and Ren shook their sleeves down, showing their BakuTrix watches, David's red and Ren's brown. "BakuTrix, activate!" they said simutaneously, pressing a button, then slamming down a faceplate that popped up. A red and brownish light engulfed them, teleporting them somewhere. When David next looked, he was in a volcanic place, with lava and fire everywhere except where him and Ren were standing. "Yes! Pyros space! Ideal for my BakuTrix alien!" said David. David activated his BakuTrix watch and a Heatblast spawned on the rock in front of him. "Huh. A Heatblast? Rubbish," said Ren, then he activated his BakuTrix watch which spawned a Cannonbolt. Two holographic boxes appeared above David's BakuTrix. In the top box was an Omnitrix symbol followed by 3 numbers - 340, followed by a thumbnail of Heatblast. The bottom box showed the same symbol, but with 300 as the numbers and a thumbnail of Cannonbolt as the pic. A holographic card appeared above David's BakuTrix, with the words Fire Wall on the top part of the card. On the bottom part, it had the words: Decrease opponent's BakuTrix Power by 50, and add that 50 to yours. on it. David cycled through his BakuTrix, but settled on Fire Wall, then slammed the popping-up faceplate down. Heatblast shot fire around Cannonbolt, and the transfer action of points went through, leaving Cannonbolt at a weak 250BTP and Heatblast at a high 390BTP. Heatblast punched at Cannonbolt, who put up a weak defense. Cannonbolt turned into red energy then returned to Ren's BakuTrix. Ren blinked and the two were back on Earth. "And with one BakuTrix Ability, I defeat you? Hah!" jeered David, before walking off towards the street. Suddenly, a man in a purple cloak jumps down from a building, blocking David's way. "Excuse me, I have to go," said David. "Not without a brawl you can't. I am Albedo, and you will lose to me in a brawl!" shouted Albedo. David and Albedo activated their BakuTrixes, then, in a haunted house arena, they then activated their BakuTrix Aliens. "Go, Snare Oh! Defeat the Fire beast," said Albedo. "What kind of an alien is that? I've never seen that before," whispered David. Snaroh's BTP was at..... 390BTP. "BakuTrix Ability: Darkness Whip! This ability adds 50BTP and another 20 for each Alien that has a different attribute than mine!" shouted Albedo, showing his purple BakuTrix. Snare Oh was at 460BTP. David activated Fire Wall again, but it was not enough. Snare Oh sent his arms at Heatblast, eventually strangling him. Heatblast turned into red energy then returned to David's BakuTrix. "Huh? I lost! And you only used one BakuTrix ability!" thought David to himself. David whipped out his iPhone and texted two people. They replied immediately. "Yes! Brilliant plan. Meet you at the park!" said one text. "Meet you at park!" said another. David walked to the park, and he met the two there. "We know why we're here," said the one in blue clothes. "Of cause you do, Max," interrupted David. "We're here to restart the BakuTrix brawlers," said Max. END OF EPISODE Character DebutsCategory:BakuTrix * David Inferno (first appearance) * Max Tidave (first appearance) * John Lumino (mentioned only) * Albedo (first appearance) BakuTrix Aliens Seen * Heatblast (first appearance) * Cannonbolt (first appearance) * Snare Oh (first appearance) Featured Brawls David vs Ren * David's Victories: 0/1 * Ren's Victories: 0/1 David activates Fire Wall. (Heatblast - 390 = Cannonbolt - 250) Cannonbolt gets wiped out by Heatblast's fire attack. * David's Victories: 1/1 * Ren's Victories: 0/1 Winner is David. David vs Albedo * David's Victories: 0/1 * Albedo's Victories: 0/1 Albedo activates Darkness Whip. (Snare Oh - 460 = Heatblast - 300) Heatblast gets wiped out by Snare Oh's whip attack. * David's Victories: 0/1 * Albedo's Victories: 1/1 Winner is Albedo. Next Episode